Green Sox Scandal
by talkswithherhands
Summary: RIZZLES! One-shot, PWP. Fluff. Jane finds a pair of fluffy green socks in Maura's drawer and fun ensues! Please remember to be kind and review. FEED THE BARD! Enjoy.


**Title: **_It Started With Green Socks_

**Author: **LJBard

**Summary:** Rizzles one-shot! PWP and fluff ahead, ye be warned!

**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine!

**Reviews: **Please be kind and remember to FEED THE BARD plenty of kind reviews! Flames will serve as to roast marshmallows for s'mores!

**A/N: **So I have had this idea in my head for days now since my girlfriend bought me fluffy green socks to wear around the apartment, even including lil penguins! *squee* *ahem* anyhow, so yeah, this story kinda just transpired off of this random pair of fluffy green socks!

-x-

"Maura, what are these?" Jane Rizzoli asked her girlfriend, holding up a pair of fluffy rich green socks with a single black and white penguin on both heels. She pulled out the offending objects from the drawer where she kept her own spare clothes when she stayed over at Maura's home.

"Those were a gift from a co-worker in autopsy," Maura smiled affectionately from her spot on the bed where she rested, reading the morning Tribune, the sheets covering her naked upper torso as she sipped on coffee, her wire-rimmed glasses were sitting on the end of her nose. "They're quite comfortable," she finished, going back to her paper.

"I see," Jane stated, and pulled the socks on her own feet as she grabbed an extra large t-shirt and walked back into the kitchen to refill her coffee, before coming back to the room and sliding under the covers, she discarded the shirt, but kept the socks on her feet.

"I never knew you were one for keeping your socks on, Jane," Maura's lip twitched in an attempt to not smirk at her own statement.

"You know, I keep getting these conversations in my head that I heard the other day from Korsak and Frost, even Frankie joined in, asking about keeping the socks on during sex, so I figured, hmm, dunno, why not?" Jane asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Does that mean I have to put my paper down?" Maura asked, sipping her coffee.

"Well it certainly would help," Jane's voice rumbled close to her ear, tickling her flesh as her teeth grazed the sensitive lobe, Maura inhaled sharply through her nose.

"Jane I still have my coffee -" Maura warned. Jane's lips caressed her neck, and she didn't pay attention to much as she took the coffee from Maura, and drained it in a large gulp.

"I wanted that," Maura pouted. Jane smirked.

"Oh, well, allow me to make it up to you," Jane kissed Maura hungrily.

Maura moaned into the kiss, allowing Jane to pull her further down the bed, Jane removed Maura's glasses and put them on the nightstand before them very carefully. Jane then proceeded to trail a long line of hot, wet kisses down Maura's torso, before swirling her tongue over her breast, watching her pearly pink nipple pebble into a sharp contrast against the cool air and hot touches.

"Jane, don't tease –" Maura begged, tangling her hands in Jane's hair as her lover made her way south, nuzzling into the golden curls that were damp with arousal, Jane's eyes darkened in lust at the heady scent that filled her nose as she peeked her tongue out to taste the doctor.

Maura's back arched and her hips flexed, grinding into Jane's face as Jane forced her tongue into Maura's center, feeling the tight muscles contract, she was close. Jane hummed against Maura, causing a vibration from her teeth against Maura's clitoris that hardened against the pleasurable stimuli and Maura cried out.

"_Fuck_,_ Jane!_" Maura came, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as spots clouded her vision and electric waves of pleasure scorched through her body, ending in the 'vee' of her legs where Jane finished letting her ride out her climax, lapping up every drop.

"I love how verbal you get when I fuck you," Jane smirked, as she crawled sensually back up the bed, crawling along the length of Maura's body, low, so her nipples could brush against Maura's hardened ones.

"Hmm, so was it any better for you?" Maura asked, a sly grin daunting her features.

"I don't really see much of a difference, honestly," Jane smirked, catching the jest and going with it. "But then again, maybe they were talking about themselves getting off with socks on?"

"Maybe," Maura breathed, kissing Jane on the mouth and tasting herself on Jane's lips, along with the last dregs of coffee from her cup. "Let's find out then, shall we?"

Maura flipped them over and began working her magic on Jane, fingers teasing at Jane's breasts, teeth biting at the sensitive pulse on Jane's neck, nipping down her collarbone, she grinded her thigh into Jane's center and moaned along with Jane at the heat she felt emanating from her core.

"God, Jane -" Maura sighed.

"That's what you do to me," Jane felt her hips begin to slowly move against Maura's leg of their own will, the bolts of pleasure increasing with every stroke against Maura's toned leg. Maura removed one hand from Jane's breast, replacing it with her mouth, and sent it down to toy with Jane's clit that was already stiff from heavy arousal, she pinched the nub between her index finger and thumb and felt Jane's back arch into her, crying out from pleasure.

"M-Maura – touch me, _please,_" Jane pleaded.

"I am touching you, Jane," she teased, stroking Jane longer and a little rougher with each caress.

"Inside.. I-I need you- _inside,_" Jane ground out through clenched teeth as she struggled to hold onto her bearings. Maura obliged, and inserted two fingers into Jane's liquid center, feeling her clamp down, she could sense Jane was preparing for climax. A thrill rushed through her at the thought of the power she now held over this woman.

This woman who was her best friend, her colleague, her lover… Jane chose her, and Maura loved everything about her.

"I love you, Jane," Maura cooed into Jane's ear, and then watched in retrospect and pure fascination at the beautiful sight that unfolded before her. Jane's torso almost completely lifted from the mattress, her head flew back, exposing a long expanse of beautiful neck, hair wild, eyes screwed shut in pleasure and concentration thrown out the window as her hips bucked into Maura's hands.

Maura kissed Jane soundly as she came back down to earth. Jane's chest heaved for a few moments as she calmed her racing heart, Maura lay atop her, running her fingers along Jane's toned arm, watching the muscles flex and twitch in response.

"Holy shit, I am never taking socks off again -" Jane sighed. Maura cracked up and laughed into Jane's chest as it too rumbled with Jane's laughter that bubbled up from her stomach to her throat.

"I guess that answers your questions then," Maura responded back and kissed the swell of Jane's breast, before moving up to her lips. Jane smiled into Maura's kiss, responding in kind.

"Indeed, I know what to buy you for Christmas then," Jane smirked. Maura laughed at the admission.

"Make them red, so we can wear them to your parents' house for the games," Maura winked. Jane chuckled and kissed her lover softly. The kisses soon grew to passionate, heated sessions of lovemaking, both women content and happy.

* * *

**AN: **Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me so in the review box below! Show LOVE for Rizzles writers, FEED THE BARD! :) Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
